


The (Not Even Close to True) Story of Harvey Specter

by CelticGHardy



Series: Law and DNA [5]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kinda, it's the fictionalized version of the fiction, the warnings from the first fic also apply here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticGHardy/pseuds/CelticGHardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna, Mike and Rachel collaborate. Donna tries for a Harlequin, Mike corrects details and Rachel's basically there to watch and comment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The (Not Even Close to True) Story of Harvey Specter

**Author's Note:**

> _Please note that this is not a true account of the actual life of Harvey Specter and that certain liberties have been taken._
> 
> (Actual Author's note, here's Donna, Mike and Rachel's version of the family.)

_It started when Harvey had a torrid love affair with a High School student at the age of twenty._

“He has to be younger,” Mike complained. Both Rachel and Donna looked at him. “Look, I'm twenty-four...”

“Twenty-four?” Rachel questioned, not buying it.

“Seriously, you look a lot younger,” Donna added, “Like a teenager.”

He looked over at them. “Thank you for making me younger when I already get carded by half the clubs in the city,” he complained, “But Harvey would have had to been around fifteen to sixteen when he had me.”

“Ooo, high school romance,” Rachel giggled. Mike rolled his eyes as Donna started again.

_When the great Harvey Specter entered high school, there was no girl that could fill the role of his girlfriend. Then the lovely Maria..._

“Janet,” Mike changed. Both looked at him. “Come on, do you really think Harvey will fall in love with someone named Maria? He doesn't like _The Sound of Music_ because of the name. Janet Langley.”

“Like Langley, Virginia?” Rachel inquired.

“Perfect,” Donna agreed.

_Lovely Janet Langley, the newest teacher at his school._

“So much for high school romance,” Rachel muttered.

_Finally, a woman worthy for his attention. Someone that could actually argue back when he brought up the finer points of the Constitution, who actually knew the history of the wars, who didn't mix up the Spanish American and the Mexican American wars._

_With the stubbornness, instincts and debate abilities that would be defined and honed in law school, he went after her. The first year, she rebuffed him several times, each time reminding him that she was engaged to be married._

Donna took that there were no protests from the chance and led on.

_His summer between freshman and sophomore year were devoted to baseball and the summer job he had taken to pay for the car he had been eying since he received his learner's permit._

“It doesn't sound right,” Rachel cautioned.

“Harvey doesn't 'learn' anything. Right?” he asked.

“That's it.”

_Since he started preparing to get his driver's license._

“Mmmm, better.”

_Sophomore year came and while he did not have the great luck to get into Janet's class, he still saw her every day on the way to his actual Civics class. While they argued over treaties, Harvey learned of two pieces of news._

_One, Janet had married a man named George Ross during the summer._

_Two, George was never home._

_He found out that she was lonely most of the time. George worked nights and most of the time, he was tired when they were together. He flirted with her unconsciously, but was surprised and happy when she started flirting back._

_Around Thanksgiving, she invited him over to her house._

“Two months?” Rachel asked.

“Christmas is too overdone,” Donna judged.

“It wouldn't matter because I was born in March. Is there anyway to have them get together in the summer?” Mike argued. Donna deleted the last line and went back to the last paragraph.

_Over the course of the school year, they continued the meetings, neither seeing them as anything more than fruitful wishes and outlets for frustration._

_Summer came and Harvey started going over to her house, used to the contact that had come during the school day. George had switched shifts, but it didn't matter as he was still too tired most of the time. In July, she started inviting him up to her bed._

“We're going to skip the sex, right?” Mike voiced, “We don't need to make this into the Harlequin novel you've been trying for.”

Donna threw an amused glance at him. “No harlequin novels,” she consented, both hearing laughter in her voice.

_Their whirlwind passion lasted to the height of summer, when George started coming home earlier and earlier. A well-timed promotion allowed him to be home for more time; he was also more awake than he had been._

_Harvey stopped coming over, vowing to never again fall in love with a married woman again. In true Harvey form, he never mentioned this to anyone else._

_Years went by and Harvey Specter became the man that people recognized, one of the best closers in New York at the top billing law firm, Pearson Hardman. Upon becoming one of the Senior Partners in the firm, he was tasked with finding a associate to...._

“Fob all of his paperwork on,” Mike finished. Rachel laughed. Donna gave him an amused look. “I admit, not all of it. Just about ninety-nine point nine percent.”

_To start handling some of the numerous areas of work. His gorgeous and trusted assistant at his side..._

“Lovely words, Donna,” Rachel nodded, Mike trying to stifle laughter.

_They had taken the day to audition some Harvard graduates. While all were qualified to work as an associate, they were not qualified to be an associate for Harvey Specter. Donna had just about called it a day when a new guy rushed into the outer waiting area._

“What are you three doing?” someone questioned. Donna, Mike and Rachel turned around to see Harvey coming up on them, a stack of files carried at one side. Donna quickly saved and exited the story while the other two shot up to attention. “Smith briefing in half-hour. Remember what I told you about the guy,” he ordered, sending Mike off. Rachel also ran off after Harvey turned on her, not saying anything.

“You didn't let me finish,” she complained, going back to filling out some form. Harvey figured out what she was talking about before frowning and going back to his office.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I got Mike's age wrong. I thought twenty four would be a rough but good estimate. I think he might be a couple of years older.
> 
> And the story they're writing isn't done.


End file.
